


Strange Magic

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Series: Love is Strange [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asra is a tarot/palm reader, F/M, Fluff, Lots of flirting and hand touching, Ren Faire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: Edit #2:THE SEQUEL Y'ALL WANTED!!--Edit: You've all broke me down, expect a tiny fic series for this AU soon~~ uwuALSO MADE APLAYLISTFOR THIS SERIES CHECK IT!-You noticed a very pretty boy running a vendor at the local Ren Faire, and your friends force you to get a palm reading. Does reading palms constitute as hand holding?





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicated_manneristics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_manneristics/gifts).



> I really like the idea of this AU, I really wanna expand on it even more with the other characters. But that will have to be for another time. (I have too many projects right now that I gotta work on to make another one!)
> 
> This is dedicated to [Kat](https://twitter.com/_katscales), because she actually loves this baby slut. *shrugs* 
> 
> About Reader:  
> Uhhh reader is a petite, average sized female who is sweet af but will fight anyone if they fuck with her friends/family and occasionally her. Trying to keep things vague, but I wrote this with Kat in mind, soo...

The sun beat down as you seamlessly transported from the modern world to the middle ages; all for the small fee of twelve dollars. What a steal, you mused.

You had never been to an event like this, but your friends were frequent visitors and managed to persuade you to go and walk around in a giant forest filled with actors dressed in historical clothing. At least the weather was beautiful, a gentle breeze keeping the temperature from feeling too hot. And as you and your friends made your way to the heart of it all, you were left speechless.

To your left, you saw the jousting arena where it seems to be just starting. There were knights whose armor glimmered in the sunlight as they were showing off to the crowd on their beautiful steeds. To your right, you saw food stalls that were selling gigantic turkey legs and different kinds of ale and mead—seriously, that turkey leg is a big as your foot!

You and your friends traveled down the dirt road you saw some other vendors that sold lots of medieval, fantasy and Wiccan items. Every stall had such interesting things in them you just had to visit every one of them. You may not be able to buy everything from each store—and your wallet preferred you not to—but it was nice to be with friends and window shop.

As you were walking out of one, you spotted a much smaller booth that was sandwiched between two huge ones. Its frame was wooden and painted a lilac purple with pastel designs flowering all around it. The sign above it said merely “Tarot and Palm Readings,” and only one person seemed to be tending the tiny stall.

He was dressed in bright and vivid colors, his chest being revealed just ever so slightly. He had sun-kissed skin, one could even say _kissable_ skin and had soft curly white hair. You had to fight the urge not to run up to him and bury your hands in his plush hair.

What caught your eye even more was the purple snake that was draped around his neck, the creature looking like it was napping in peace even with all the chatter and chaos that was people visiting the Ren Faire. But if someone were to ask you what you were staring at more intensely, the person or the snake, you couldn’t give them a straight answer.

“Oh, he’s back!” one of your friends said, noticing the booth as well, “I got a palm reading from him last time, you should do it!”

“No, that’s okay—” you tried to finish your sentence before your friend was pushing you forward and towards the place of interest. When you tried to protest again, your friend slammed a twenty-dollar bill on the table, requesting a palm reading for you.

You looked at the vendor as he gave you a soft smile, you were almost too wrapped up in it to pay attention to what he was saying to you.

“I’m sorry?” you asked, wanting to clarify what he said to you—if anything at all.

“I said hello, my name is Asra,” he spoke, giving you complete but comfortable eye contact, “may I ask for yours?”

“It’s (Y/N).” you stammered out.

Asra smiled at you once more, his entire nature seems to be open and nurturing, “Is this your first time with something like this?”

“Uh, yeah. Pretty much,” you answered, suddenly feeling more embarrassed, “I’m not saying I’m a skeptic! But it’s just not something I invest a lot of my time in, I guess.”

He chuckled; the smirk on his face was something that should be illegal. “It’s alright, I’ll be straightforward with you. And we’ll take it slow, okay?”

You blushed as you gave him a small nod, feeling like you were about to do something very intimate with him rather than have him look at your hand.

“Let’s start with what is your dominant hand,” he spoke, and you compiled by extending your right hand.

He then took your hand in his, examining your palm quietly. A good while passed by before he realized how uncomfortable you were getting from the silence.

“Ah, sorry,” he apologized, squeezing your hand gently in reassurance, “a person’s dominant hand usually tells about their outer self, and how they present themselves to the world.”

You nodded in understanding as he then pointed out the three major lines in your palm. “These are you Head, Life, and Heart lines, let’s start with them first.”

He proceeded to point at what was your Heart Line, his fingertips grazing the line. “See how it has split in two?”

“Yeah…?” you replied, waiting on his every word involuntarily.

“This usually means you have a habit of putting your feelings and emotions on the backburner for others. You’re so compassionate that you put others needs before your own.”

Blinking with astonishment, you looked at him with complete wonder in your eyes. When he returned the eye contact, you quickly turned your head back down to look at your hand Asra was holding.

“I mean…I guess that’s a little true…” you said sheepishly, shrinking in embarrassment.

It surprised you when you felt another hand squeeze from Asra, as well as a gentle smile forming on his lips when you looked at him. “It’s not an utterly terrible quality to have.”

You both moved on to other parts of your hand, directing your attention towards the bottom of your thumb.

“This here is The Mount of Venus,” Asra explained, applying some slight pressure on the mount, “it represents love, sympathy, passion, and an affinity to music…would you happen to be a Libra?”

“Y-yes, I am,” you replied, a mixture of shock and nervousness coating your words. “This has been amazing.”

Asra then slowly leaned forward, only the table separating you and him, and yet it felt like you were both so close it was unbearable. The soft, cheeky whisper he gave you almost made you _melt_.

“I’m just getting started.

\---

 A couple more minutes passed by and you and Asra were both having a good time. The banter between you two was fun, as well as a bit flirtatious. And the more Asra touched your hands, the more you felt comfortable around him. You knew the reading eventually would end, but…

“Thank you again for this,” you mumbled, feeling a little awkward as you went to shake his hand—the guy had just played with your hands for fifteen minutes, after all.

Asra looked down at your extended hand, then back to you, the look on his face was hard to distinguish what he was thinking. You started to worry you may have overstepped your bounds; flirted with him too hardcore and he didn’t like it—

Then he clasped your hand with both of his, giving them one final squeeze. He looked you profoundly and gave you another soft and delicate smile. “It has been my pleasure, (Y/N).”

As he let go of your hand, you noticed that a small card was now placed in the palm of your hand. You went to analyze it further, only realizing that it was his business card. With disappointment in your eyes, you nodded your head solemnly and turned to walk away.

Your friends ambushed you immediately after you were out of earshot from Asra’s booth, bombarding you with questions and making comments. However, you just didn’t feel like joining in on the fun.

He was just only doing his job. He just wanted to make a quick buck. It didn’t mean anything to him. _You_ didn’t mean anything to him.

“Hey, is that his business card?” one of your friends asked, pointed to the card still in your hand.

“Yeah, you can have it,” you replied, handing it over to them; you didn’t want that to become a grim reminder. You just wanted to forget all about Asra.

As you began to start making your way towards the next vendor, you felt your friend pull on your shirt and stopping you in your tracks. You turned around to see them gawking at the card, and then a shit-eating grin started to grow on their face.

“Dude, did you see the back?!”

“What do you mean?” you asked, a little frustrated and confused.

Your friend handed you back the card, this time with the back facing you, “He left his number on the back!”

Not believing your friend, you looked at the card carefully. However, you didn’t need to be Sherlock Holmes to deduce that he left his number in black sharpie. He even wrote down his name, and a message for you personally:

_(Y/N). It has been an honor to be able to find out about yourself. However, I would like to be bold and ask to know you on a more personal level soon. Have a good day, and I await your answer with bated breath._

Someone pinch you. Someone fucking pinch you. It took your friends to hold you back from going back to the booth and kicking the shit out of Asra before then accepting his offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I hope you like! Writing fics for this fandom is a lot of fun, tbh. I have a few more ideas for this fandom but if you wanna see me keep posting works please send me requests! Seriously, I will write anything you have in mind! (I'm writing a Lucio/Reader fic for [Elli](https://twitter.com/irlYamada) for Christs' sake.)
> 
> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!


End file.
